Feeling Small
by arc852
Summary: Logan and Carlos have always been the smallest members of the group. But now there taking on a whole new meaning to the term short. Get ready as Logan and Carlos gain a whole new perspective on things.


"Hey Logan, James is forcing me to go on a double date with him and a pair of twins. Apparently that was the only way to get them to go out with him. So I just came to tell you we'll be back later tonight," Logan looked up from the book he was reading. The two teens were currently in their shared bedroom.

"Ok, I might go find Carlos and the two of us can hang out. I don't feel like staying inside all Friday night," Logan noticed Kendall was in the process of tying a tie and smiled. "So, what's with the tie?" He looked at Logan through the mirror and sighed.

"James wants me to dress up. Man I hate ties," he said while accidently tying it into a knot, "Um… do we have any clip ons?" he asked Logan sheepishly. Logan rolled his eyes in a playful manner and tossed one to him.

"Thanks Logie, by the way last I checked Carlos was still in his room, just thought you wanted to know,"

"Thanks," Suddenly James' yelling voice came through the door.

"Kendall! Come on we're going to be late!" Kendall rolled his eyes and quickly clipped on the tie.

"Coming!" he turned to Logan, "See you later Loges," and with that Kendall was out the door, leaving Logan alone. Logan waited a few seconds before putting his book down. He got up out of bed and stretched the slight soreness away.

"Better get Carlos and see what he wants to do," he said to himself and made his way to Carlos' room. Once at the door he knocked.

"Come in!" He heard Carlos' voice through the wooden door. Logan let himself in and saw Carlos playing video games on the TV him and James had in their shared room. Carlos paused the game and looked at Logan, a smile on his face.

"What's up Logie?"

"Well James and Kendall are out on a double date, and I don't feel like staying in the apartment all night," Carlos cut him off,

"Say no more, I know exactly what to do!" With speed that could turn your head Carlos jumped up from his position on the bed, grabbed Logan's hand and ran out the door with Logan in toll.

* * *

"How did you even know the circus was in town?" Logan asked. They were currently walking back home from the circus. Carlos was in the process of eating some cotton candy, but paused to answer Logan's question.

"I always know when the circus is in town," he answered with a shrug and went back to eating his cotton candy. Logan shook his head, he didn't want to know. Suddenly everything went dark, making both members of Big Time Rush stop and Carlos dropping his sugar on a stick. Carlos clung to Logan's arm, scared. Logan feeling the extra weight on his right side put an arm around Carlos to comfort him.

"It's ok Carlos, it's probably just a power outage. LA gets them all the time, a lot of electricity goes into this city. One plug in the wrong place and the whole city could…" Logan noticed Carlos had stopped listening and was now staring at the sky which was now clear without the lights. Logan followed Carlos' eyes and saw an amazing sight. A comet was hurtling across the sky in a blaze of fire. Both were so entranced by this they didn't notice that a strange light had engulfed the two of them. When the comet disappeared the glow around them vanished and the lights were back on.

"That was awesome!" Carlos cried, Logan had to agree that it was a one million chance to see something like that.

"It was pretty awesome, but we better get back home. Kendall and James are probably waiting for us,"

"Ok," Logan started walking, but Carlos bent down to grab his dropped cotton candy. It was now covered in grass, dirt, and who knows what else. Carlos held it up to his mouth.

"You're not going to eat that are you?" Carlos stopped his hand short to his mouth.

"What? I can't waste a perfectly good piece of candy," and with that he took a big bite. Logan couldn't watch so he started back home again, Carlos following and making comments about how the cotton candy tasted like making Logan want to gag.

"A comet?" Kendall asked Logan as they got ready for bed.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool and the power went out right before so we got a good look at it to," The brown haired teen sat down on his bed, the tall blond doing the same on his own.

"Wish I could've seen it, but James and I were already inside. Did it look like it was on fire?" Logan nodded,

"Off course, when it entered our atmosphere the gravity increased on the meteorite causing it to fall at such a speed that it caught on fire," He recited from memory and then yawned. Kendall laughed a little,

"Well it's been a long day, I can already hear James and Carlos snoring. We should follow their example,"

"Agreed, goodnight Kendall,"

"Night Logie," Logan rolled his eyes at the nickname before reaching over and turning off the light. The two teens were fast asleep in minutes. Little did Logan and Carlos know there world was about to change, big time.

* * *

Logan had a dreamless sleep that night, at least he thinks he did. An average person doesn't remember 95% of a dream. But he was still too tired to think about it. Logan was still half asleep, but the awake half caught some sound, people talking. It sounded far away, yet close. Listening closer he realized it was Kendall and James. Not wanting to get up yet he decided to listen.

"So you're saying the same thing happened to Carlos?" Kendall said,

"Yeah, he's still asleep though. Kendall how did this happen?"

"I don't know James, it's too weird. Something like this doesn't just happen out of nowhere! In fact, something like this shouldn't happen at all!"

"What are we going to do?" there was silence for a moment.

"I don't know, I guess all we can really do right now is wait for them to wake up," Logan decided he heard enough and wanted to know what they were talking about. He forced himself to stir, a sign that he was waking up. Kendall noticed this.

"He's waking up," was all he said. James turned toward the door,

"You take care of Logan. I'm going to check on Carlos, something tells me he'll wake up soon," Kendall nodded and James left, closing the door behind him. Kendall was left alone with Logan, a very small, fragile Logan. Kendall decided it would be best if he kneeled in front of the bed, to seem less intimidating to the smaller boy.

Logan forced his eyes open and saw white. He then realized it was because he was facing the wall. He sat up and stretched his muscles. Still not looking in the other direction where Kendall was.

"Logan don't turn around," he heard Kendall say from behind him. He had to keep himself from not automatically turning at his voice.

"Why?" it was asked with worry and confusion. Did this have to do with the thing they were talking about earlier?

"Because if you do I don't think you'll like it very much,"

"What do you…?" He didn't finish the sentence, because he finally decided to take his eyes off the wall and look around him without looking behind him like Kendall asked. First he saw his pillows, but he barely recognized them. They were giant, like snow covered hills. He turned to his left and saw his sheets were huge as well and his bed seemed to go on forever.

Logan turned around, forgetting about Kendall's warning and was met with huge emerald green eyes. Logan backed up against the wall, trying to control his breathing. But he couldn't stop his mouth from letting out a scream.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if the first chapters rushed and not that good. I promise the following chapters will be better. If you see any mistakes or think I should add more detail please tell me. I would happily fix it for you. **

**Also I just want to say congratulations to Carlos and Alexa. You've probably heard, but they got married yesterday! **

**Anyway, please don't forget to review. The second chapter should be up soon, seeing how I'm almost done with it. See you later!**


End file.
